


Memory Lane

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, F/M, Memories, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: You and Ezio recall memories of meeting each other, becoming friends and eventually falling in love.





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from one of my Tumblr followers, hope you all enjoy :3

Sitting atop a liberated Borgia tower, you looked out over the vast city that you now called home. Compared to the comfort of your home city of Barcelona, Rome had been quite comfortable to settle down in. You had found that you enjoyed the company of it's people, and the atmosphere that they created. As your eyes looked out towards a small island in the distance, your lips slowly stretched into a smile. The small island was called Isola Tiber, and it was where the Italian Assassin Brotherhood were based. Thinking about the Assassins brought one familiar face to your mind, and your smile grew as you thought about first meeting him.

*

_(L/N),_

_You are requested by the Assassin Brotherhood to relocate to Rome and assist our Italian brothers & sisters in ridding them of the Borgia threat. _

_By eliminating this family you are not only securing our own future, but the future of the Italian brotherhood. We also request that you take up residence in Italy and liaise between us. You will be travelling to Rome via a chartered ship, where you will rendezvous with Assassins who will assist you in familiarising yourself with the city. Once settled, you are to send communication to let us know the situation._

_Buena suerte y viaje sequro,_

_Espanol Consejo de Asesinos._

As your eyes were scanning the letter you held in your hand, you heard the ships captain announce that your ship was about to dock in Rome. You let out a tired sigh of relief as the docks came into view. The crossing from Barcelona to Italy had taken a week, and you found yourself becoming fed up of not being able to stretch your legs properly. Folding the letter up and placing it inside your robes, you looked out to the docks and saw three assassins who were watching your ship. After the ship had docked, you picked up your bags that were at your feet and made your way over to them. Coming to a stop in front of the three men,you placed your bags on the ground and then nodded respectfully to them.

“Encantada de conocerte brothers. Or should I say, piacere di conocerla.”

“Welcome to Roma miss (L/N). I am Machiavelli,” the first assassin said as he extended his hand to you. You nodded as you took his hand and shook it, then you held out your hand to the last two assassins. The one dressed in yellow robes took your hand.

“La Volpe,” he said. The last assassin who was dressed in white robes with his hood up, took hold of your hand and brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it.

“My name is Ezio Auditore. I didn't know that the brotherhood had such beautiful young ladies for recruits.”

Finding yourself completely speechless at his actions, you turned your head to look at the other two with a puzzled expression to find them rolling their eyes. Bringing your attention back to the man in front of you, you put a smile on your face which you hoped looked friendly.

“I'm pleased to meet you all. I've heard a lot about you all from the Spanish council, especially you messere Auditore.”

As you said this, you saw his lips stretch into a smirk and he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Machiavelli clearing his throat. 

“You can flirt with her as much as you want another day. But we should be showing her the city.”

*

“Ah there you are amore mio.”

A familiar voice brought you away from your thoughts, and you turned your head to see Ezio stood next to you. He looked as he always did, his hood was covering his eyes and all you could see was his smirk.

“I was just thinking about you,” you said as you stood up. Before you could straighten out your robes that were creased, he pulled you into his arms and buried his head into the crook of your neck. 

“Good thoughts I hope?” he asked, his beard tickling your neck. Letting out a small laugh, you brought your hand up to his hair and ran your fingers through it.

“Of course. I was thinking about when we first met.”

Looking up at you, he smiled and took your hands in his.

“One of the best days I have lived through,” he admitted. You felt your cheeks turn slightly red as you returned Ezio's smile. He suddenly looked up at the sky and saw the sun was starting to set, and turned back to you. Giving him a puzzled expression you asked, “Qual è il problema?”

“Machiavelli has arranged a meeting to discuss our plans regarding the Borgia and how they're progressing. He expects us there by sun down.”

“We should go then,” you replied and walked towards the edge of the tower where you could climb down. Ezio climbed down beside you, and helped you up onto a waiting horse. Settling down behind you, he took the reigns and nudged the horse into a slow trot towards Tiber island. The both of you remained in a comfortable silence for a while, until a thought crossed your mind.

“Ezio?”

His chest rumbled against your back as he let out a small “hmm?”

“I never really thanked you for rescuing me from the castello, or for being a good friend to me while I was adjusting to living here in Rome.”

Ezio laughed briefly as one of his hands left the reigns, and grasped yours. 

“I could hardly resist two beautiful ladies who needed help.”

Rolling your eyes, you nudged him with your shoulder which made him laugh more. 

“You were supposed to be on a mission Ezio, not thinking about rescuing two women.”

“As I can recall, my mission just happened to be in the same place,” he shot back. As you started to laugh, you began to remember back to when he had rescued you.

*

From your perch on top of the wall that surrounded the Castel St'Anglo, you watched the castle for any sign of movement from either Cesare or Rodrigo. They were the reason you were sent to live and work in Rome with the brotherhood, so you thought that keeping watch for activity would be a good use of your time. As you observed the area in front of you, your attention was drawn to a group of guards that were having a hushed discussion. Listening carefully, you heard the beginning of talks about Borgia plans. Your interest piquing, you decided to climb down the wall you were stood on so you could hear their conversation clearly. Reaching the bottom of the wall, you made your way over to where the guards were. But before you could get close enough to hear anything else, you felt a hand grasp the back of your robes which pulled you back sharply. The next thing you knew, you were face first against the stone wall you had just climbed down.  
“You must think you're very clever Assassin,” a male voice said as he relieved you of your weapons one by one. Feeling your hidden blade being removed, you huffed as you were turned around to face the guard who had captured you.

“No matter. You will go into a cell and be interrogated later.”

Holding on to you as tightly as possible, he marched you into the Castelo and down the stairs to the dungeons. Guards who were posted along the corridors watched on with smirks on their faces, some of them throwing insults your way as you walked past. Feeling grateful that you were hidden by your hood so they couldn't see your face, you kept your head down and memorised details of the interior for later if you managed to escape. Arriving in the dungeon, your eyes picked of the familiar figure of Lucrezia Borgia who strode out of a cell with an iron rod in her hands and wearing an enraged look on her face. Coming to a stop in front of you and the guard, her temper flared.

“Where did you find this Assassin?” she bit out angrily as she pulled your hood down to reveal your face.

“She was sneaking around the courtyard mia signora,” the guard replied. Lucrezia fixed you with a glare before speaking again. 

“Well done for catching this Assassin. I will interrogate her later to gain knowledge concerning the brotherhood and using this information, we will destroy them.”

Looking directly into her eyes after she said this, you spoke calmly to her knowing you would regret the words that would come out of your mouth.

“With respect Lucrezia. El burro sabe mas que tu.”

Rage filled her face once again as she heard your words and without warning, she slapped you with all of her strength leaving an angry red hand print on your cheek. 

“Put her in the cell with the Forli whore and I will deal with her later. Once you've locked the door, give me the key.”

With that you were pushed into the cell, the door slamming behind you with a click as the guard locked it. He then passed Lucrezia the key, who promptly put it down the front of her corset and walked away down the stairs.

“What exactly did you say to her?”

Turning your attention to your red haired cell mate, you sighed as you sat down beside her.

“I said, a donkey knows more than you.”

“Well done for putting her in her place,” the woman said as she laughed. 

“All things considered, it probably wasn't such a good idea,” you replied lifting a hand up to your cheek and wincing at the pain. Looking over at her, you saw that she was holding on to her leg.

“Are you alright?”

She shook her head and hissed in pain when she moved her leg.

“Not really,” she bit out. “I would be better if I could walk.” 

Glancing over you with a curious look, she adjusted herself so she was leaning against the cold stone wall. 

“May I ask for your name Assassin?

“My name is (Y/N) (L/N),” you said as you stood up from your place on the floor. You walked a few steps forward to the cell door, and looked out to where your weapons were being stored across the room. “May I have your name?”

“Caterina Sforza,” you heard her say. Before you had a chance to answer her, you heard shouts coming from down the stairs. A few seconds later two familiar figures appeared in front of the cell door. One was Lucrezia who looked furious again, and the other was Ezio who had his hidden blade ejected and held against her throat. Calling you over to help her, Caterina stood up and made her way over to the door while you supported her. 

“Bring her here and I'll get the key.”

Ezio pushed Lucrezia forward towards the door, nodding to you while Caterina fished the key from her corset and unlocked the door for you both. Walking out of the cell, you went over to where your weapons were and began to re-arm yourself. When you had finished placing your hidden blade back on your right arm, you pulled your hood back over your face and turned around only to come face to face with Ezio. Looking up at him, you saw that he was observing you carefully. 

“Your cheek..”

Gently taking hold of your chin, he slowly turned your head so he could see the angry red mark that was now beginning to bruise. As you opened your mouth to speak, a loud shout for guards and a loud bang made you both turn around. Your eyes came across Lucrezia who was face down on the cold stone floor, and she appeared to be unconscious. Your eyes then travelled to Caterina, who shrugged her shoulders as she locked the door.

“What? It was the quickest way to shut her up.”

Letting out a sigh, you turned back to Ezio who was now looking at you with concern. Moving his hand away from your cheek which was slowly becoming painful, you held it for a few seconds as you spoke to him.

“As much as I appreciate your concern, can we talk about this later? We should get Caterina to a doctor, and I really want to leave this place.”

Giving your hand a gentle squeeze he replied with, “Very well bella mio, lets go.”

*

The only warning you had of arriving at the assassin hide out was the horse coming to a stop, and Ezio's hand waving in front of your face.

“Tesoro?”

Shaking your head to clear your mind of the memory, you accepted his hand and climbed down from the horse giving him an apologetic smile. 

“Mi dispiace Ezio. I was just lost in my thoughts.”

“Do not worry, it isn't a crime to be lost inside your own thoughts. But if we don't attend this meeting, we won't hear the last of Machiavelli's complaints.”

Letting out a laugh, you allowed him to lead you into the hideout and into the main hall. Waiting there for you was La Volpe, Claudia and Machiavelli who gave you a pointed look as Ezio chose that moment to grin at you and make you laugh more. Looking over at Claudia you gave her a smile and nodded at Volpe, then turned your attention to the meeting at hand. According to Machiavelli, all of the missions the assassins were taking on were doing well. He then looked to you, and mentioned he had a letter from the assassins council in Spain giving you all an update on information they had managed to gather. As you heard this, you made a mental note to send another letter to them with another update. 

“We will arrange another meeting when we have more intelligence,” you heard Machiavelli say as he finished speaking. “For now we should keep things as they are, and keep up with our missions.”

Everyone that was gathered in the main hall nodded in agreement, and he walked away to speak with a recruit that was waiting respectfully for him. Claudia who had been silent all through the meeting, chose that moment to walk up to you and Ezio with a smile on her face.

“I'm glad my fratello has found someone like you,” she said. “But I have been meaning to ask you both how this happened.”

You and Ezio turned to each other and laughed as you remembered how he had confessed his feelings to you.

*

Walking along in the bright sunlight that warmed Rome's streets, you came to a stop alongside a side street which you knew lead to the brothel that Ezio's sister ran. After you arrived in Italy, you quickly became good friends with Claudia. Deciding that visiting her was a good idea, you took the left turn down the side street and after a few minutes you arrived at the Rosa In Fiore. Pausing to take a brief look up at the building, you walked inside to find Claudia. You found her hunched over her desk working on what looked like the brothels accounts. Moving over to where she was sat, you poked a finger into her shoulder making her jump. Putting a hand to her chest, she looked up to find you grinning down at her.

“Don't do that,” she breathed out with a laugh.

“Sorry,” you replied with an apologetic smile. Claudia made a move to go back to her work, but paused to peer around you as if looking for something. Giving her a puzzled look, you turned around to see what she was looking for.

“Expecting someone?” you asked turning back to her.

“I thought Ezio might be with you. He always seems to be following you.”

Sitting down on the corner of her desk, you pushed your hood back and untied your hair from the complicated style it was in.

“He's away on a mission,” you said as you combed your fingers though your hair. “And said something about it being too dangerous for me to go with him. So that's why I'm here talking to you.”

Claudia shook her head in exasperation and looked back down at her work.

“You'd think the man would know by now that you can protect yourself.”

“Like it or not, he is the mentor of the Italian brotherhood Claudia. What he says goes unfortunately, no matter how much it might annoy me,” you said with a sigh. She rolled her eyes and looked up at you.

“I've been meaning to ask you (Y/N), have you told him how you feel yet?” she asked you.

A year had passed since you had been relocated to Rome, and as time went on you found yourself slowly falling in love with the man who was now mentor of the Italian brotherhood. You thought about little gestures he would make from going out of his way to leave flowers by your bedside in the hideout, to giving you books he knew you would find interesting. Feeling your cheeks turn slightly red, you found yourself repeating the same excuse that was now circling in your mind.

“No I haven't. He doesn't need to be distracted at the moment Claudia, not when he's got the future of the brotherhood to think about. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship either.”  
“What makes you think you would ruin your friendship?” she asked you with a questioning look. You opened your mouth to answer her, but you found yourself being interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both you and Claudia turned to see the very man you were just talking about standing in front of you giving you an unimpressed look. 

“Welcome back brother,” Claudia said to Ezio. “(Y/N) said you were on a mission. Did it go well?”

He nodded in response to his sisters question, but his gaze remained fixated on you. Walking forward to you he took hold of your arm, and without warning dragged you outside and away from the brothel. When he decided that he was far enough away, he stopped and let go of your arm which was beginning to hurt. Crossing your arms, you directed an annoyed gaze at Ezio who was observing you quietly.

“Just what was that about Ezio? Why drag me away like that?”

You watched his eyes trace your figure from your boots up to your robes, then to your hair and finally landing on your grey eyes. When you huffed impatiently while waiting for an answer, Ezio finally broke his silence with a sigh.

“A woman of your beauty shouldn't be in such a place, I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about you.”

You raised an eyebrow as you listened to his words.

“This is no time to be flirting Ezio, and I have every right to go and visit a friend. You can't stop me from doing that.”

Giving you an irritated look, he walked forward a few steps and came to a stop in front of you.

“I will change my statement then. I don't want the woman I love being in a place like that.”

Your eyes widened in shock as your brain slowly began to register what he had just said. Feeling your heart rate speed up, you looked up to meet his gaze which had softened slightly.

“Yes, you heard what I said. I love you (Y/N).”

Taking hold of your chin, he lifted it up slowly and pressed his lips to yours. Ezio then pulled away leaving your lips tingling, and held you at arms length where he could observe you.

“I must know, can you return my feelings?”

Finally breaking your long shock induced silence, you nodded slowly taking his hands into yours. 

“I've been in love with you for a long time Ezio.. But I never had the courage to tell you before now.”

His lips spread into a smile and he squeezed your hands gently.

“Why did you not tell me?”

“I was afraid that I would ruin our friendship, or worse distract you while you were on a mission. I would never forgive myself if you got injured while thinking about me.”

Ezio pulled you into his arms and started to speak again, his chest rumbling against yours.

“You could never have ruined our relationship bella mio. To know you feel the same way has made me the happiest man in Italia.”

“Thank you Ezio for making me feel so loved...”

*

You blushed as Claudia giggled at the story you had both just recited from your memories.

“Ah so that's what happened when he dragged you away, I thought he was going to shout at you where you stood.”

Looking up at Ezio, you grinned at him and then turned back to his sister.

“He practically did when we got outside,” you said making him give you a pointed look. 

“I'm sorry to cut our conversation short,” Claudia said as she cut across your talk. “But I must go back to the brothel now. Come and see me soon (Y/N), and don't do anything stupid brother.”

You smiled at her as she walked away, and then turned back to Ezio who was staring after his sister while glaring at her.

“We need to go as well Ezio, we have a mission to finish amore.”

Turning to you, he nodded and leant down to kiss you gently.

“Let's go then bella mio.”

And taking your hand, he lead you both outside and onwards to your next mission.

**Author's Note:**

> As you all know, I have a Tumblr account where I keep all of my followers and readers updated on my story schedule, as well as some stories that I may not post here. I also accept requests :) Find me at iceboundstar.tumblr.com :3


End file.
